1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera and, more particularly, to a still camera that is provided with at least one mode changing device, a time/date device or an exposure compensating device which can be used with the still video camera that is provided with a playback device or an audio recording/playback device.
2. Description of Background Information
Recently, multifunction type cameras, in which each function includes a plurality of changeable modes and a plurality of changeable settings have become popular. For example, still video cameras having the capability of operating in a SINGLE mode (to take one photograph at a time), a RUNNING (CONTINUOUS) mode (for taking a series of rapid sequence photographs) and a SELF-TIMER mode. In addition, such a camera usually includes a white balance function having an AUTO, CLOUDY, FINE, FLUORESCENT and INCANDESCENT setting mode; a recording function, including an IMAGE (PICTURE) RECORD mode and an AUDIO (VOICE) RECORD mode; a playback function for playing back a recorded audio or image signal; and a time/date function for displaying or recording the date and time.
Changing any of these modes has usually been carried out by actuating a plurality of switches located on the body of the camera. In this respect, a plurality of actuating members have been required to change the modes and functions of the camera. Thus, the number of actuating members on a camera have increased as the number of functions or modes have increased. In addition, various combinations of several actuating members have also been employed to effect changes to the modes and functions of the camera.
However, the large number of actuating members has created a problem, in that users cannot understand or remember which actuating member should be operated to achieve a desired result. Consequently, a desired picture can be missed or poor recording can result.
Still video cameras have also been developed that include the ability to record the date, time, and other type of information, with the photographic recording. Such prior art cameras include display means for such a date/time "stamping" function which is independent of the display means for the other camera functions, such as the abovementioned PHOTOGRAPHING mode. These cameras employ additional actuating members for specifically switching between the date display and the time display and for adjusting the date or time. The increased number of actuating members found on these cameras are a serious burden to the photographer which needs to be overcome in order to improve the operability and compactness of the camera.
Photographic cameras have also been developed which include an automatic exposure means that has an exposure compensating device to allow an exposure value to be manually compensated. The expression "automatic exposure means", as used herein, should be understood to designate a camera component which measures the light intensity of an object to be photographed, calculates an exposure value from the measured value (brightness of the object to be photographed) and then sets an F-stop value and a shutter speed or, in the case of a still video camera, sets a charging time of a pick-up element on the basis of the exposure value so as to effect an exposure on the basis of the value thus set up.
Prior art exposure compensating devices can be classified as one of two types. The first type has a fixed exposure compensation value. The second type has an adjustable exposure compensation value which can be changed by the user. A camera employing the fixed exposure compensation value is convenient to operate, in that only a single actuating switch is needed. However, such a camera is inflexible in that it cannot be adapted to different light intensities in a photographic scene and it cannot obtain an optimum exposure to meet the requirements of certain photographic situations. The variable exposure compensation value type camera permits a photographer to change the exposure setting by operating an exposure adjusting switch. However, such a camera has a complicated procedure for changing and canceling exposure compensation values. Furthermore, providing an additional switch, exclusively for changing the compensation value, increases the total number of switches, reducing the operability and compactness of the camera.
Still video cameras have also been developed that can record and playback a video image or audio signal. In such a still video camera, an operator switches between the record mode and the playback mode by operating an externally operated switch. Accordingly, it has been necessary to add an additional switch to the camera body which is manipulated by the operator to manually switch between the record mode and the playback mode. This manual switching operation has further complicated the operating convenience of such a camera.
In addition, still video cameras which are capable of recording and playing back an image onto a recording medium, such as a magnetic disk, typically employ a spindle motor which is used to rotate the magnetic disk upon the selection of the playback mode so as to activate a magnetic head which is used to reproduce the information on the recording medium. However, such an arrangement forces the user to manually switch the mode of the camera from the record mode to the playback mode.
If the above-mentioned manual operation is omitted, the spindle motor will continue to rotate as long as the camera remains in the playback mode, even if the recorded information is not being viewed. Thus, the battery that powers the camera will be consumed, reducing the operating time of the camera. However, providing an additional switch for the exclusive purpose for controlling the start/stop operation, when the camera is in the playback mode, would increase the bulkiness of the camera.
Prior art cameras have also been developed which are adapted to output the recorded signals to an external apparatus when the camera is in the record mode for the purpose of monitoring the recording process. In such a camera, a RECORD/MONITOR switch is usually provided so that when a monitoring operation is taking place, the camera pick-up, recording and reproducing means are immediately activated. Unfortunately, the addition of this record/monitor switch further reduces the compactness of the camera.